


Beautiful Beast

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beast Hank, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's a reclusive hermit at the best of times, but you know when he's feeling particularly down. And so, you go to comfort the big blue teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reader has the mutation of heightened senses and general ‘spidey senses’

“Hey, Hank?” you called into the lab where Hank hadn’t emerged for three days now. It was normal enough for the reclusive scientist to busy himself under so much work that he forgot that he still needed things like food, water and showers. But this time, something felt a bit off to you, so you’d decided to go down and see him when he made another no-show at dinner.

At your first glance, form the door, you couldn’t immediately see anything wrong, but as you stepped into the lab your heightened sense of hearing picked up an odd hiccoughing noise coming from around the corner.

Frowning, your picked your way through the labyrinth of science equipment stacked precariously around the room, towards the source of the noise. As you rounded the corner, you spotted Hank bunched up on the floor with a half-empty bottle of liquor in one hand. His figure looked so small and was shaking with each sniffle.

“Hank?” you asked quietly, approaching him and kneeling down beside him. “Hank, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head miserably and offered, in a husky voice, “I’m…I’m just tired of…of being like  _this_.” He gestured to himself with a particularly loud sniffle. “The professor managed to convince me to go down to the end of the road to collect the mail from the box and I-I thought it was fine until a car drove past…a-and I just- I freaked. The mail’s still lying on the floor at the end of the road and I just- I don’t want to leave.”

Sighing, you lay down next to him and said pointedly, “Hank, it was one car going really fast- for one thing they probably didn’t even see yo, and for another: they probably didn’t care.” Cupping his furry face with your hand, you added, “And if you don’t leave this bloody lab sometime soon, I think I’m gonna go mad. Alex has never been more annoying than when he’s missing you and Charles is driving everyone mad trying to pretend that nothing’s wrong.”

Hank grunted noncommittally, and you leaned upwards to drag him down next to you. Winding your arms around him, you pulled his body close to yours and buried your face in the musky fur of his chest. “I love you, Hank,” you mumbled into his fur, “And I hate seeing you so self-conscious, especially when I think you’re so beautiful.” Pulling his head downwards with a hand wound in his hair, you kissed him and muttered against his lips, “And if you leave the cooking to Sean again, we’re all going to die from food poisoning.”

Chuckling, the scientist, kissed you back and promised, “Ok, I’ll be up tomorrow for breakfast and I’ll be cooking blueberry pancakes.”

“Score!” you grinned, and the two of you laughed.


End file.
